User talk:Meerkatxoxo
Template:WikiKat Council Mattkenn3 talk 03:48, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Glad to have you. You probably know all this, but I put it on just because. If you need any help just tell me.Mattkenn3 talk 15:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) What do you think about this? Talk:The Whiskers Mob? Tell me if that looks good.Mattkenn3 talk 16:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Good It's good to have you back, I didn't want to lose you. You can just look around for problems, make some edits or even make new pages. If I were you, I would join the WikiKat Council. If you do some good I'll make you an Administrator. Stay with us. I'll see you soon. PS: Tell me what you think about Talk:The Whiskers Mob, -- Mattkenn3 talk 17:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Yes That is what I will do. I will merge the two and move the name to The Whiskers Mob. I'll get on that. Ok?Mattkenn3 talk 17:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Council Welcome to the council. I hope you know what it's all about, so you can start helping. The collaboration of the month for July is getting more members. If you know any other people that would help, please invite them to join our wiki. Also, you can add the template, Template:WikiKat Council.Mattkenn3 talk 17:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Gone I guess you gave up on wikia. That's all right. I thought you were doing a great job. I wish you were still here. I don't hear from you much anymore. I thought you would have been a pretty good admin. I guess I'll see you around later. Mattkenn3 talk 22:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Great to have ya back! To tell you the truth, I haven't been that active lately. We need more users here. If you know anybody who would be interested or anybody from Wikipedia that could help, please get them to join. A Wiki is a community effort and it's pretty hard to run one with so little users. Our main goal now is to get new users to come.Mattkenn3 talk 22:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Do you need any help with anything? Have any questions or ideas?.Mattkenn3 talk 23:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I do wish you would come back. You were a lot of fun. Honestly, I miss you. I hope that I will be able to talk to you again soon. But, it is up to you. I will be here if you need me. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hey You should come back, haven't talked to you in forever =( Cruise meerkat 17:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Isn't she on one of your forums? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::She used to be a member of the Friends burrow, I don't know if she is anymore, but I haven't seen her there in months. I think you're thinking of Mango, but she hasn't been on since last year either =( Cruise meerkat 04:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Man. So, we are all that is left of the once great Wikipedia Meerkat Junkies. It's kinda upsetting. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 12:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC)